


Are You Happy Now?

by xotragician_child



Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Parade Frank, F/M, Framia - Freeform, Hetero smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Photographer Frank, Schoolgirl Jamia, Skater Frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xotragician_child/pseuds/xotragician_child
Summary: Frank is a twenty two year old skateboarder working his ass off to go pro with a penchant for photography. He has a horndog of an eccentric best friend named Gerard who enjoys long walks on the beach, pink jeans and vagina. Little does Frank know just how much his world will be turned upside down and inside out forever when he meets the little spitfire named Jamia Nestor.





	1. Prologue- The One Where Nemo Gets in the Way

Prologue

"Y'know I never expected this," Frank muttered softly as he and Jamia bent down to inspect the Jellyfish that were lazily floating through the water, the clear, fluid crystal was doused in beautiful lights that shone through the sea-life in a spectacular, awe-inspiring way. Not as awe-inducing as the girl who was staring at them with wide and shining eyes, the purple light tinting her face, making her even more captivating.

Frank stared at her for more than he should have and she turned to look at him, biting on her lip and smiling brightly before she took his hand and pulled him along to the next window.

"Expected what though?" She asked as they peered into a small tank of orange-y tawn sea horses of various sizes, her small hand still clasped in Frank's own.

"That I'd ever come to an aquarium." He offered up and she looked back at him with a giggle, her Nemo balloon bobbing next to her, floating above her head, the string tied to her left wrist.

"Can't believe you're twenty two and you've never been to an aquarium." She said with an air of disapproval as they wandered around and she suddenly stopped, gasping.

He looked at her with a frown and then looked at what she was staring at with wide eyes. He caught sight of a massive, cylindrical tank filled with thousands of clown fish and a small gap in the bottom that opened up under the tank for you sit in beneath them.

She all but ran, tugging him towards the orange, glass spectacle and he chuckled, letting her pull him along as her nemo balloon bobbed and bounced with her swinging arm. She dropped down onto her knees and crawled into the gap, managing to squeeze into the tiny space before her head and neck appeared in the tank. She grinned widely at Frank and waved like a maniac.

"Look! Frank look! I'm a nemo!" She yelled loudly and he smirked, folding his arms loosely before he picked the camera up that was hanging around his neck and snapped a photo of her with her contagious smile. She stared up at them with absolute wonder, her lips parted and eyes darting through the massive school of fish.

Frank smiled to himself, snapping another photo of her when he crouched down, "Y'know we still have an entire aquarium to see."

"But..." she began, peering down at him with a pout and he chuckled, holding out a tattooed hand, helping her out of the small space when she straightened up. Frank reached a hand up, brushing a stray lock of her chestnut hair from her face and she blushed, biting on her lip.

"Let's go and see what else is out there." He said in a whisper and she nodded slowly before he took her hand again and they carried on walking through the darkened blue tunnels.

"Its pretty quiet." Jamia noted after a short while, wandering through one of the lighter tunnels, a bunch of information posters and taxidermied fish pinned on the walls.

"Well it is a Tuesday." Frank shrugged, "Most people are at work."

"Like you should be." She quipped and a smirk formed on Frank's lips.

"Like you should be in school."

"Shh...." She whispered and he chuckled.

"I can afford to take a day off of work... Especially if it's for a date with you." Frank mused, looking over at her and watching the blush rise in her chubby cheeks.

"O- Oh..." she whispered softly as they were dowsed in sudden blue, having entered the shark tunnel.

They both looked up at the glass that surrounded them in concave and the massive blue expanse of water surrounding with huge sharks and fish swimming above and through the lazily swaying kelp.

They walked through slowly, taking in every detail when she stopped, looking down at the view, her hands resting on the bright yellow railing when Frank stopped beside her, resting his arms lazily on it as he leaned forward, wrists crossed over one another.

"Thank you..." she whispered, her eyes following a massive silvery fish as it swam passed them.

"For?" He asked, looking over at her before he raised his camera again and took a side candid of her face in the azure that swallowed everything around them.

"Taking me on my first date." She muttered, looking down at another fish and Frank frowned slightly.

"First date?" He asked and she nodded simply, "You've never been on a date?"

"I haven't." She whispered, "No one wants to date the fat girl."

She looked up at him as he bit his lip, pulling the camera from his neck and setting it by his feet. He sighed softly and took a step closer to look at her.

"Well its a shame for them."

"I reckon they dodged a bullet," she rolled her eyes slightly, a frown appearing in her perfectly plucked brows.

"So- So this is really your first date?" He frowned again, asking and she sighed.

"Yes it is. And if you think its funny making me say it again-"

She was cut off then by Frank's lips on hers, a tender kiss cutting her completely off guard as he pressed himself against her, pushing her gently against the railing, both of his tattooed hands holding on to it on either side of her body, refraining as much as he could from touching her too quickly.

And it was starting to get rather annoying as he tried to deepen the kiss with Nemo constantly bopping against his temple slowly and he reached a hand up, batting it away before it bounced back. She giggled against his lips, a breathless sound that made him almost smile. He slid his tongue against hers gently was the balloon slowly bounced back, knicking his head again. He grabbed the foil balloon and held it down in his large hand as the other hand slid around her waist, her hands tentatively resting on his chest.

He pulled away slowly and looked down at her as her wide eyes looked back up at him, "Hi..." she whispered softly and he smiled, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek when the balloon rose up and slid against his cheek. He closed his eyes, frowning in frustration and she brought her hand up to cover her mouth, a quiet giggle escaping her lips when he smiled, looking down at her with a sideways glance, the butterflies in his stomach tightening knot after knot.


	2. 1- The One Where Frank Bails

Chapter 1

Frank sat on the leather ottoman, watching his best friend finger through the rack of jeans.

"Gerard for god sake just pick a pair already." Frank griped unhappily.

"Shut up I want the right colour." Gerard scowled at his best friend and picked up a bright pink pair with a grin, "This."

"I should have known." Frank muttered with a smirk and got up, stretching as he picked up his backpack and skateboard, tucking the scratched and banged up deck under his arm as they walked towards the register. Gerard slid into the line with his bubblegum jeans folded over his arm. His long and stringy black hair pinned back on the one side by two butterfly clips. He had on a loose Rocky Horror lips t-shirt that had more holes in in than Frank and Gerard had common sense.

He even had one a pair of red and black plaid pants and an old pair of Doc's. A long and glittery black scarf hung around his neck in and amongst a shit ton of beaded necklaces and bracelets.

Frank waited patiently as Gerard paid for his jeans and they walked out of the clothing store in the main street.

"Where to now, flower blossom?" Gerard asked casually as they both hopped onto their boards and kicked off, pushing leisurely through the small crowd of people.

"Well I don't know, what do you feel like doing?" Frank asked as he slowly swerved around an elderly woman, watching Gerard go the other way around her and kick off with his foot gently.

"I could go for some food, man." Gerard nodded and Frank agreed, feeling the emptiness in his gut, "What are you feeling?"

"I feel like....." Frank trailed off, contemplating as they slowly skated down the sidewalk, "I could really go for a burger."

"I'm definitely down with that." Gerard nodded and they kicked off solid on the asphalt, picking up a speed as they rode off towards the tiny food court located off of the main road.

-

"Are you mad?" Frank muttered around his veggie burger, wiping a drop of sauce from the burger wrapper and sticking his finger in his mouth, his board resting in his lap, acting as a makeshift tray that he set his food on, "Why would you ever think that's an okay thing to do?"

"I- Well I don't know. It felt right." Gerard shrugged and Frank pulled a disgruntled face.

"Dude no." Frank muttered, taking another bite of his burger and chewing on it slowly, holding it in his hand as he used his pinky finger to text a message to one of his co-workers.

"But why not?" Gerard asked, finishing the last bite of his own burger and crumpling up the wrapper in his hand, "I don't see the harm in it."

"Gerard you don't suggest having a threesome with another man to your girlfriend of two weeks as a subtle hint that you're interested in dick."

"But-"

"No."

"Why?" Gerard whined, slapping the top of his skateboard and wincing at the pain.

"If you're that interested in dick then why did you agree to date this girl?" Frank asked as he finished his burger, chewing on the last bite and watching his friend over the rim of his sunglasses.

Gerard fidgeted in his seat across from his best friend, his ears going pink.

"Well?" Frank urged and Gerard sighed, pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"I just. I'm not gay or anything. Like. I like cunt. Fuck do I ever. But just. I'm curious y'know?"

"About dick." Frank nodded.

"Well. Well yeah I mean aren't you?" Gerard looked at Frank solemnly and he bit his lip.

It was a tough question to ask Frank Iero, honestly it was because Frank was as happy as a fucking lark with his sexuality. He was straight and he knew it, but how straight was a bit of a sore topic.

Frank didnt know. He knew he'd always prefer cunt over dick. The prospect of having either a dick in his ass or his dick in someone's ass wasn't necessarily appealing but did Frank ever want to experiment even slightly with another male?

Yes.

He wasn't exactly 180° straight. Not as straight as a pole but y'know. Give or take 160°. That 20° that was veering off in another direction had always wanted a dick in his mouth but Frank would never admit it.

"Sort of? I guess? I don't know man, its not exactly always on my mind unlike you." Frank shrugged.

"Well... I mean I'm happy dating Lindsey, I really am. I like her. We connect, y'know? But, like... I just. Just once. And its not even sex, I just want to know what it feels like."

"Well don't look at me, buddy boy." Frank raised both hands, "You're not going near my dick."

"You suck." Gerard muttered.

"You wish." Frank shot back with a grin and watched Gerard go pink slightly before he let out a groan.

"What?"

"Its 3 'o clock."

"Well done." Frank rolled his eyes.

"School's out. That means all the teeny-bops are gonna flock."

"Then where do you wanna go if you don't wanna hang with the children?" Frank chuckled and Gerard bit his lip, sighing.

"Nowhere is sacred anymore. They're always getting in. Spreading like herpes and staying forever."

"Lovely." Frank scrunched up his nose at the prospect of herpes and watched Gerard watch the high school kids slowly, one group at a time, make their way through the park, some heading for the fountain, some for benches or grassy spots and then some heading towards them as they sat in the skate park on top of one of the shorter half pipes.

"Damn kids." Frank sighed and got up, standing up higher and scanning the park for a safe, teen free zone.

And then he spotted a group of girls sitting secluded from the rest of the kids, one in particular catching his eye. He froze in surprise at the girl dressed in jeans and a faded-looking Stones shirt with her short, choppy chestnut hair and chubby cheeks.

He hadnt noticed the girls before, even before the school kids had wandered in and he smiled to himself before the butterflies began.

He set his board down, the board sticking out, resting only its tail on the lip of the pipe when he stepped down, sliding gracefully through the slanted pipe and turning, riding off of the obstacle and to the gate of the secluded skate spot and kicked the board up, catching it under his arm.

He watched her curiously as she picked at blades of grass and laughed with her friends.

"Why the fuck did you just leave me?" Gerard muttered unhappily as he came to a stop beside Frank, flicking his hair with a flick of his finger.

"N- Nothing." He whispered softly and looked back up just to see the chubby girl stand up and dust off her faded jeans with a smile.

She hugged her friends then and they began walking in a different direction when she turned and started walking along the grass.

"I- uh..." Frank looked at Gerard, who frowned, before Frank ran off, dropping his board and hopping on, skating nimbly through the small wandering of people who were sharing the walkway with the twenty-two year old.

Frank watched her, keeping a distance from her as he kicked off every few feet to keep up momentum. He pulled his cigarettes out, placing one between his lips as he kicked off again and pulled out his lighter, lighting the cigarette with a practiced finesse.

He took a drag as she carried on walking, her hands gripping lightly on the straps of her backpack. Frank smiled slightly as she looked around her at the world, a small smile permanently on her lips when he kicked off again, coming out onto the street. She turned, walking down the street when he crossed over the traffic, earning a honk or two when he hopped up onto the sidewalk of the street on the other side.

He watched her avidly, feeling like a total creeper but, fuck, he couldn't help himself. He thought she was fucking beautiful and that didn't happen very often. He shucked his backpack off of his shoulder and pulled out his camera, the fancy camera with all its attachments that he had bought himself for his twenty first birthday and he lifted it up, snapping a shot of her as he kicked off quickly, gaining the distance he had lost by pulling his camera out of his bag.

He sped up, lifting the camera up to his eyes and snapping a quick shot of her before swerving out of the way of a couple and he went over another street in front of him and carried on when she stopped.

Frank froze, coming to a halt as he stuffed the camera back into his backpack and stood there, pace picking up in his chest but she merely pulled her phone out and lifted it up to her ear before she carried on walking, talking to whoever was on the other end of the line.

Frank stood there for a while, watching the distance grow between them before he felt it safe to carry on. He kicked off again, gaining speed across the next street in front of her. He didn't even follow her to follow her. He just wanted to watch out for her for some reason. Like a fucking creeper, of course.

Frank watched her walk, her chubby thighs wobbling slightly as she walked made him bite his lip and kick of roughly, speeding up as he caught sight of her ass.

And that was his downfall.

He hadn't seen the massive side of the enclosed bus stop right in front of him and smacked right into it with a loud and heavy thump, hitting the side of his face and winding himself in the process as he fell backwards.

He gasped for breath, his backpack lauching off of him and landing nearby, his board fucking off passed him with the momentum of hitting the aluminium bottom of the shelter

Frank sat up, swearing to himself as he ignored the pain in his assbone, looking at her looking back at him with laughter in her brown eyes and a small smile on her face. Frank felt himself grow red as he scrambled up and cleared his throat, ignoring the blush on his cheeks as he grabbed the deck and his bag that had slid a few feet behind him from the impact.

He threw her another glance as she watched him and he placed his foot on the board, kicking off quickly, picking up quite a bit of speed as he swerved in between the people on the sidewalk and tried to increase the distance between them.

All he wanted to fucking do was crawl into a hole right now, completely fucking embarrassed for being a total toolbag.

He let out a sigh, straightening up on the board as he ignored the burning and stinging on the palms of his hands from scraping them on the cement not a few moments ago.

"Stupid." He muttered breathlessly, kicking off again as he continued down the street. He stopped at a traffic light and took a breath, laying his head on the lamp pole and closed his eyes, trying to breathe.

He opened his eyes a moment later, his foot set on the ground with the other still on the board when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Sorry I-" he turned, expecting to see some old woman standing there to yell at him for something when he saw Gerard behind him with his arms folded and a very unhappy look plastered on his face.

"You, Frank fuck face, are a total willie weed." Gerard poked him hard in the chest, "What the fuck got into you?"

"I- uh..." Frank swallowed, clenching and unclenching his hands, "Just a- ahem- just a girl."

"A girl?" Gerard frowned, "You ditched me to go and follow a girl?"

"Well..." Frank shrugged, "She was pretty."

"Oh well excuse me for being unattractive." Gerard rolled his eyes, earning a backhand to the arm.

"Oh shove off, I'm allowed to lost-puppy around when I've been on a six month dry spell."

"Jesus. Six months, Frank?" Gerard's eyes widened as Frank kicked his board up and they continued walking down the street.

"Six fucking months." Frank sighed, running a hand through his hair, reminding himself that he hadn't had any sort of sexual activity for at least half a year other than his own right hand and old, dog-eared copies of Hustler and Playboy under his bed.

"Why that long?" Gerard frowned down at him as he stuck his hands in his sleeveless cardigan, his skateboard strapped to his backpack.

"Because I haven't found anyone I want to sleep with yet." Frank shrugged, "I'm not just going to hook up with some random woman I don't know and end up with the clap or... Or a fucking kid."

"You're optimistic." Gerard scoffed, "No wonder its six months. Can barely have a conversation with you without wanting to die inside."

"Fuck off, dick bleed." Frank scowled sourly, "I'm a lovely conversationalist."

"You just called me dick bleed, yeah that's what every woman wants to be called. Way to woo me, Frank."

"I'm not trying to fucking woo you, you bastard." Frank muttered bitterly as he heard Gerard feign shock.

"I'm worth woo-ing." Gerard raised his fingers to his heart, "I have feelings, Mr. Dry Spell."

"Yeah and I have a low tolerance for you and your sass-talk today." Frank shot Gerard a sideways scowl and Gerard mimicked him in a high-pitched voice, earning a sigh.

"Why am I friends with you." Frank wondered out loud and Gerard put his arm around Frank's shoulder leisurely.

"Because you have no one else, shorty."


	3. 2- The One Where Frank Meets Wood

Chapter 2

"You don't understand okay." Frank said simply as he lay the next photo in the solution, holding it with a small set of grips. He looked back to see Gerard sitting on the armchair in the corner with Lindsey perched sideways in his lap.

"Tell me what happened." Lindsey said with a smile and Gerard rolled his eyes, "Hey, just because he abandoned you, doesn't mean it's not cute he's smitten."

Gerard snickered and Frank flushed, glad they were already in a dark room as he hung the photo on the line.

"Well we were at the skate park and I just saw her sitting there with her friends. Linds, she's so pretty. She's got these big brown eyes and- and her hair is like... I mean. She's adorable and her smile is beautiful and- and she likes the Stones and- and..." Frank went off on a tangent, trailing off as the heard Lindsey 'aww' behind him. He cleared his throat, "Um, and she walked off when her friends said goodbye and I ended up following her out of the park."

"And leaving me behind." Gerard muttered bitterly and Frank threw him a scowl over his shoulder. Lindsey giggled, kissing Gerard softly on the lips to shut him up. He hummed softly into the kiss and Frank looked away, scratching behind his ear as he dunked the next photo in the first tray of solution.

"What next, Frankie?" Lindsey asked and Frank bit his lip.

"She was just walking down the street and- and I don't know I felt the need to follow her, make sure she was okay and. And I wasn't paying attention and I bailed so hard into the side of a bus stop." Frank cringed at the awkward memory, his hand coming up to touch the bruise on his jaw, "And she saw me, she was staring at me when I fell over. She laughed at me and I freaked out. I felt so fucking stupid that I just grabbed my deck and rode off. And then Gee caught up with me afterwards."

"You went into a bus stop?" Lindsey asked with a giggle and Frank scowled, the blush rising into his neck and ears.

"She's just so fucking gorgeous okay. I couldn't help it, Linds." Frank sighed and turned to look at his friends, and honestly, wishing he hadn't.

He was standing there, watching Gerard and Lindsey canoodle on his armchair, with Gerard's one hand entwined in hers, the other was on her thigh, his mouth on her ear, whispering what Frank could only imagine to be filthy things as she giggled like a child.

Frank cleared his throat quietly.

"Gerard stop," Lindsey said, trying to sound stern, "She sounds cute, Frank."

"Y- Yeah..." Frank muttered, feeling suddenly awkward in his skin when he heard Gerard moan softly behind him.

He snuck a peek behind him and felt himself internally wanting to die inside, feeling himself staring at Gerard with Lindsey straddling his legs, all giggly and whispery with Gerard's hands on her ass.

Frank felt a bad taste rise up in his mouth, the awkwardness making his skin want to peel off like old wallpaper.

He bit his lip, ignoring the bright green spitting acid of jealousy in his stomach at the sight of his best friends being all happy and cute together.

He wanted it so badly with his own little someone, he missed the closeness, he missed the feeling of being near someone and being wanted.

And watching his best friends all but projecting it in his face made it worse, made the already curling pit of jealousy rise up like the bile in his throat.

He slowly opened the door into his apartment, leaving the dry humping couple in the dark room.

He grabbed his longboard this time and his jacket and keys, stuffing his phone in his pocket as he walked out. He didn't want to think about what they were up to, or what they would get up to while he left them unaccompanied in his house but fuck, if he didn't want any part in it.

Instead he found himself walking towards the park again, a small coil of hope in his stomach that he'd see the girl again. Luckily, the distance between his apartment block and the park was at least walkable.

He managed to make his way through the small pathway, walking through the massive park, eyes scanning desperately as he chewed on his lip. He saw no sign of her by the time he had made it to the skate park in the middle of the trees.

He walked in and ran up the half pipe, getting to the top where he sat on the end of it, legs hanging blissfully.

He looked down at his scuffed grey converse, biting on his lip as he kicked the half pipe lightly. He played with one of the frayed strings of his black jeans, picking at the hole and making it worse.

He had been sitting there for ages now, every once in a while looking up with hope in his already nervous stomach, but every time he did, the small flicker would die our more and more.

He looked at the watch on his wrist, frowning as it hit half three.

He didn't know where she was, maybe she was at work. Frank didn't think about that, he hadn't thought about the fact that she might have been at work, yesterday could have been her day off.

Frank cursed himself internally and stood up, frowning in annoyance.

He put the board on the end of the pipe staring down at it as he steadied it with his foot.

"How's your head?" someone asked lightly and Frank turned.

He caught sight of the girl staring up at him with wide eyes and he helped in fright, letting go of the board and losing his footing. He slid down the halfpipe on his feet, running with the momentum as he tried his best not to fall. He cried out in fright when he caught his shoelace under his foot and launched forward, hitting the other side of the halfpipe with his face.

He let out a heavy groan as his face made contact with solid wood and he slid down the pipe, rolling into the middle of it on his back.

His heart was hammering in his chest, ignoring the hysterical fits of laughter from the one or two surrounding teenagers as the bright red colour filled his neck and ears.

The girl's face came into view, staring down at him with a giggle, "Are you okay?"

He stared up at her, his mouth opening and closing a couple times as he tried to utter out words but nothing came out, looking like a goldfish.

"U- Uh- Uh..." he managed out and she giggled, tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear, smiling widely.

"Hello?"

"H- Hi..." he managed and she sat up, still on her bare knees. Frank managed to lift himself up into a sitting position, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're clumsy." She smiled and he cleared his throat.

"Your fault." He whispered, "Usually I'm pretty good on my feet."

"And off your feet, I'll bet." She mused, looking down at her lap and he froze in surprise at the dirty remark, smirking slightly.

"W- Well I- uh..." he didn't quite know what to say.

Sure, Frank knew he wasn't useless in bed, on the contrary he was sure he was at least skilled in some aspects. But in saying that, he wasn't going to admit his sexual experience to a girl that he didn't even know the name of and make himself seem like an egotistical fuck boy.

"It's okay, calm yourself before you blow a gasket." She giggled and pushed Frank's board towards him.

"Thank you."

"Are you okay? You took enough of a tumble on my behalf."

"I'll be fine, I've had worse because of a girl." He said simply and she snickered when he realised what he had said and how it had meant to come out. He felt himself blush yet again, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye to see her biting on her finger as though trying not to smile.

"Is that so?"

"No! I- I mean... Like-.." he sighed, hiding his face in his hands with a groan, "Never mind."

She smiled, scooting closer and he lifted his knees up, resting his arms on his kneecaps, wrists crossed.

"So what's your name?" she asked with a smile.

"Frank." He replied simply and her smile grew wider, "And you, babe?"

"Jamia." She said simply as she got up, dusting her off her knees as she held out a hand to him. He eyed her petite palm, her chubby fingers and their picked at pink nail polish. He took her hand in his and pulled himself up more with his own help than hers, knowing he'd more than likely pull her over with his weight.

He stood up, clearing his throat as he looked at her, the long, white t-shirt dress hanging to her thighs and her black ugg boots. She smiled sheepishly and looked down at her feet, her hand still in his. He looked at their entwined fingers, his stomach erupting into butterflies, "So, um, would you like to skate with me?" he cleared his throat.

"I- I don't exactly have a board. And besides. I- I don't really... know... how." Her cheeks flushing with a pink that matched her nails.

"You don't know how?" he raised an eyebrow and she shook her head, "Lemme teach you."

"N- No!" she whimpered.

"Why not?" he squeezed her hand, putting a sneaker-clad foot on the deck, pushing it slightly with his foot.

"I- I'm afraid of falling off."

"I'll help you."

"I don't like it moving so much."

"Just try, okay?" he smiled, eyes pleading. She bit her lip, finally giving in, the huge smile spreading on his lips as he took his foot off, "Step on slowly with one foot."

"Which foot?"

"Your leading foot."

"Right." She muttered, standing behind the board. He took both of her hands in his, steadying the board with a foot pressed against the truck.

She put her comfy-clad foot on the front groove of it before following with the back foot further back. She cried out softly, her knees wobbling and buckling, her hands holding his with an iron grip.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god..." she muttered under her breath when she looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"Calm down, I've got you." He smiled softly, "Knees bent is good, a centre of gravity but you do need to straighten up a bit."

She did slightly, trembling.

"I'm going to move you a bit, okay? But I'm holding you tightly, I will never let you fall." He said softly and she bit her lip, shaking her head slightly when he pulled her forward, hearing her scream softly, her nails digging into his wrists.

"I'm gonna fall." She whimpered and Frank shook his head.

"Look at me, okay? Don't look down at the ground." He said simply, "Ignore it."

She looked up, her frightened gaze meeting his calm reassurance and her bottom lip trembled as he pulled her forward even more, about another meter before he began picking up a tiny bit of speed.

She shrieked quietly and the board wobbled beneath her feet, her gaze never wavering from his as he began trotting beside her, jogging beside her.

She grinned happily at the sudden realisation when he let go of one of her hands, the free fingers clutching onto her other still in his own fingers.

He ran beside her, still holding on to her as the turned around the halfpipe. He turned behind her, holding onto her hips as he jumped onto the board, his feet on the back groove of the board, facing in as they rode forward.

He continued to kick off with his foot, holding on to her hips as he concentrated more on not falling than the fact that he had his hands on her.

"Okay, okay..." she giggled, "That's more than enough."

He put his foot down on the ground and they came to a stop. She stepped off and her knees buckled slightly, her smile wide.

"You like that?"

"Not even remotely." She giggled and he smirked, stepping off as he picked the board up under his arm and looked at her.

"I feel like ice cream, what do you say?"

"I won't say no." she smiled happily and he held his hand out, watching her take it before he pulled her softly towards the guy pushing the small ice cream cart nearby.


	4. 3- The One with the Burning Ramen Interruption

Chapter 3

He didn't mean to let it happen. Frank would never purposefully do something like that if he could help it. But something in the twenty two year old had ceased to irritate him. He was standing in his kitchen, casually burning the damn place down as he attempted his hand at stove top ramen. He stared down at the water, sighing softly to himself. He looked down at Sweetpea, who was casually chewing on the old grey sneaker Frank had given her as a sacrifice to save his other shoes. He smiles at the animal, watching her tiny mouth as she mauled on the white runner trimming of the shoe, her miniscule teeth clamping down as she let out small growls and grunts.

He shook his head and continued cooking, the dog being the only background noise in his apartment.

And then it happened. He had tried so hard to ignore her. To keep his mind in check and remind himself that Frank Anthony Iero Jr was no pervert. Never has and never will be. Even in the throes of awkward puberty, Frank had done his best to reign in his hormones. Sure, he popped random boners in class but if you asked any man that had experienced 'the change', unexplained, unprovoked boners happened frequently and without warning.

And here he was, standing and leaning against the marble counter top as his mind wandered to what it would be like to just be with her. Just in her bubble, in her very air. To be close to the smell of vanilla that was on her skin, the shining chestnut of her hair. The glowing brown of her eyes and the petite rose of her lips.

Frank couldn't supress the shudder that went down his spine enducing a sudden bout of goosebumps.

He gave in, letting his mind wander.

_Frank stood in Jamia's kitchen, watching as she tried and failed to grab a plate from the top cabinet. He chuckled and stood behind her, grabbing the plate and setting it on the counter for her._

_He wrapped his arms around her middle, burying his face in her neck and swaying with her slowly before lifting his face, his chin resting on her shoulder._

_"I made you a sandwich, you better eat it. I didn't slave away for you to just cop a feel, you bastard."_

_Frank chuckled dryly at her remark and ran his hands down her sides to her soft hips, kneading his fingers into her warm flesh, "I'm not trying to cop a feel, fuck nut."_

_"I'm not a fuck nut." She whispered, laying her head back against him, "And your beard is scratchy."_

_"Should I shave it?" He asked quietly and she shook her head and smiled._

_"I like it."_

_"I like you." Frank replied softly and she turned, still pressed between him and the marbletop counter._

_"Oh is that so?" She raised an eyebrow and he smirked, nodding, "Well aren't I special."_

_"So special." He whispered and she chuckled._

_"Just eat your sandwich, Frank Iero."_

_"I'd rather eat you." He muttered softly and she choked slightly and looked up at him with wide eyes._

_"You fucking what?"_

_"Hopefully you." He smiled cheekily and she pursed her lips._

_"Hopefully, huh?" She giggled and he nodded, his hands rubbing up her sides and down when she slipped from his grasp and he turned to look at her as she walked out of the kitchen, throwing him a mischievous grin over her shoulder._

_He followed slowly behind her, his head tilted as he watched her walk, reaching out and pulling her against him, running his lips down her neck, "You really really look very pretty in that skirt."_

_"It's just a skirt, don't bust a nut." She giggled and he hummed softly, running his hands down her arms and around her waist again._

_"So very pretty in your short skirt." He muttered softly and she leaned back, her head on his shoulder. He slid his hands down to her hips, gripping tightly and hearing her breath hitch in her throat._

_"Frank, don't be a shit head." She gasped softly as he slid his fingers up her thigh under her skirt. She whimpered as he ran a finger along the delicate elastic of her panties._

_"'M not." He muttered, pulling her closer, pressing his erection against her as a not so subtle hint._

_"Y- You want me to?" She offered softly and he shook his head, sucking softly on her neck as he slipped a finger inside her underwear, the pad of his calloused finger running slowly over the soft, bare skin. She let out a soft moan and shuffled back against him and he let out a shaky breath._

_"C'mon Jai…" Frank muttered softly, sliding his finger further down and adding another, running it over the very top of bridge of her clit, hearing her whimper almost silently when she reached behind her, cupping the straining bulge in his jeans. Frank let out a groan and moved away, running a hand through his hair, ignoring the faint smell of her on the tip of his fingers that made his heart race a bit faster._

_"Wh- Why did you stop?" She turned to look at him with a slight flash of hurt mingled with her confusion on her flushed cheeks._

_"I don't.…" he whispered softly, "I just. You haven't done this before."_

_"So?" She breathed out, taking his hand in hers and biting on her lip._

_"I don't know if I want to do that to you." Frank admitted._

_"You don't want to sleep with me?" She muttered softly and looked down, letting go of Frank's hand when she turned and walked into her bedroom._

_"Jamia wait…" Frank muttered, following her into the room, stopping her._

_"Don't."_

_"It's. It's just because its a big deal, okay? I don't want that wasted on me."_

_"Yeah but I do." She looked at him, "I want it wasted on you."_

_"But." He began and she slapped him suddenly, a solid smack right to the side of his face that had his head snap to the side._

_"Shut the fuck up, you ding bat."_

_"Ow…" he whispered, holding his reddening cheek._

_"You're a fucking shit head, okay."_

_"Such a lady." He smirked, pulling her closer and she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck when he pushed her back slightly and she stumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed._

_"I'm a lady?" She asked breathlessly._

_"Do you wanna be?" He asked as he dropped to his knees in front of her and looked up at her with his bottom lip between his teeth._

_"I like being a lady… Your lady." She giggled and he raised his eyebrow quickly before nodding, resting his hands on her knees slowly, thumbing the skin softly._

_"My lady." He muttered as he slid his hands under her thighs and opened her legs a little further, making her blush._

_"What are you-?" She began as he slid closer, his hands tucked into the sides of her panties when he pulled them down over her thick thighs and let them fall to her ankles._

_He smirked wickedly, his finger lifting the front of her skirt up, catching a quick glimpse of what he wanted to see most before she shut a hand down on her skirt._

_"Hey!" She giggled and he looked up at her flustered face._

_"Hey, I treat my lady right." He muttered, leaning up to kiss her hungrily, pushing her over as he slid up between her thighs. She let out a moan, her fingers pulling him closer and he pulled away._

_"Now now." He whispered breathlessly, "That's for later."_

_"Frank no." She whimpered and he smirked, sliding back down and flipping her skirt up over his head, sliding his fingers up and down the wet slit, moaning softly at the heat that radiated from her._

_"Trembling and I haven't even done anything." He tutted, "Such an innocent little girl."_

_He peered up at her, his eyes being the only thing that she could see and she whined, "Y- Yours."_

_Frank smirked at that and snuck back under the skirt as she lay back on her elbows, his fingers returning to stroke gently, hearing her desperate whimpers._

_"I-…" she began when she was cut off by a moan as Frank slid his fingers into her, the tight velvety warmth encassing his fingers had his stomach churning heavily and had it resonating in his dick._

_"Shit," he whispered, feeling her trembling and clenching around him as he pumped his fingers in and out, watching his slick fingers as he slid a hand down to palm himself._

_"I know you like it when I do this, baby." He whispered and she let out a moan when he added his thumb, applying pressure to her clit before he flicked over it quickly. Her hips jerked up, stuttering as her thighs threatened to close._

_"G- God. Frank please."_

_"You like that so much I know you're gonna like what I'm about to do." He muttered, sliding his fingers out and sucking on them, tasting her as he always did on his fingers when he touched her this way. The musty taste in his tongue had him groaning when he leaned forward, sucking softly on the rounded flesh of her cunt, hearing her cry out and fall back onto the bed, her hips stuttering yet again. He stuck his tongue out, rubbing it roughly over her clit and sliding his mouth down, sucking slowly on one of her lips._

_She was bucking her hips up desperately and Frank let out a moan, reaching out blindly for her hand and picking it up, threading it through his hair and she tugged softly._

_Fuck, Frank thought, his eyes squeezing shut as he slid his tongue down, lapping at the slick warmth before returning his tongue back up, paying the most attention to her clit._

_Frank adjusted, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his erection from his boxers and thumbing at the slit before he slid his hand down. He let out a muffled moan and she tugged on his hair, pushing him down against her as she rolled her hips._

_"F- Frank please. Please. Please I need you. Fuck- Fuck me, please." She whined softly and Frank let out a low groan, pulling off to look at her._

_"Yeah?" He muttered, biting on his slick lip, licking it softly, the residual taste had him shuddering as he slowly pumped at his dick._

_Jamia watched him with wide eyes, whimpering as she looked at his length again and Frank knew she was remembering it being rammed down her throat._

_"You want it?" He asked and she nodded desperately._

_"Good girl." He muttered, standing up to kick off his shoes and shuck his pants and boxers off.  She watched him avidly as he kicked his jeans aside and pulled his tshirt off and threw it in a random direction._

_She let out a whimper as he climbed between her legs, leaning over her when he sat up and unzipped her skirt. She lifted her fleshy thighs up and he slid the black material from her body, dropping it beside the bed._

_She bit her lip, a pink tint to her face and she closed her legs slightly, pulling her white blouse down slightly when Frank took her wrists in his tattooed hands._

_"Don't you hide yourself from me. You know what you do to me." He whispered softly and she let out a whimper and sat up. Frank unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it from her arms. She pushed the shirt off of the bed and unclasped her bra. Hesitantly she slipped it from her shoulders and Frank took it on his finger and looked at her as he flung it aside._

_He let out a whimper and pushed her down, laying himself on her as he kissed her roughly, his tongue invading her mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist like a vice._

_"Shit, baby." He moaned against her mouth, rolling his hips doen against her as she met his motions, grinding against him, his dick sliding against her wet cunt, "Feel so good."_

_"Frank, please…" she whimpered, her fingernails digging into his arms and he pulled away to look at her._

_"Yeah- Yeah…" he muttered and reached down to his jeans, grabbing his wallet and pulling the condom out of it. Jamia let out a breathless giggle and Frank smirked, opening the foil packet and rolling the condom on, supressing a shudder._

_He shuffled closer and looked down at her, licking his fingers and thrusting them into her roughly, watching her moan in surprise and her face contort into one of pure pleasure._

_"Such a good girl. Fuck- yeah you love my fingers, baby. Moaning so good every time." He managed with a grunt, pumping quickly when he pulled out and lifted her thick thighs in his hands, lifting her up slightly and lining up, his finger kneading the soft skin._   
_He looked down, lining up, holding his dick with one hand as he slid in slowly, his lip between his teeth._

_Jamia cried out suddenly, whimpering in pain and tensing up. Frank leaned down, her legs trembling as they stayed wrapped around his waist. He kissed her tenderly as he slid in further, feeling her whimper against him._

_"So good." He muttered, "So wet and so tight."_

_"P- Please just…" she whined, tightening her legs and pulling him all the way in when he bottomed out, "A-Ah!"_

_"Jesus. Shit." Frank groaned, a shudder rippled through him and he stilled, his face buried in her neck when she adjusted and lifted his face up._

_"F- Fuck me…" she said breathlessly and he nodded vigorously, sitting up and holding her legs when he slid out slowly and slammed back in, moaning as she cried out and began to pant._

_Frank grabbed her one hand, licking and sucking on her fingers when he slipped them down and placed them on her clit and rubbed it slowly. She let out a moan and carried on as he moved his hand away._

_"Such a naughty girl." He chuckled as he picked up a steady, quick pace, fucking into her roughly, feeling her hips meeting up with his, her back arching, her chubby flesh and thighs jiggling slightly with their movements. Frank sat up between her legs, lifting them up into the crooks of his elbows as he thrust in roughly._

_Frank managed to glance down, watching his dick sliding into her cunt, the warmth had goosebumps sliding under his veins as his stomach churned. Watching her tiny hand working desperately on her own clit, the imagery of her masturbating late at night on her own, making herself come had Frank reeling._

_"F- Fuck, Frank. Harder. Harder." She panted out and he let out a grunt, leaning over her and picking up whatever pace he could muster, slamming heavily as she began to whimper, her hips rutting up into him._

_He reached down as he sat up again, feeling her hips rutting into him and he massaged her boobs with his hands, squeezing and kneading before he bent down, sucking softly on one of her nipples._

_She cried out at the sudden contact, her thighs trembling around his hips, her eyes squeezed shut, her head back in the pillow._

_"So beautiful, baby. So pretty." He said with a grunt, leaning over her, hands clenched on the mattress._

_"O- Oh god." She moaned, her back arching, fingers pick up a pace when she cried out softly, her hips moving quickly as she came. Frank let out a low groan, feeling her tight walls clenching and constricting around his dick. He watched her in awe every time she unravelled, his eyes scanning her face, the sheer pleasure etched into every pore made his heart race._

_Every time he found her more and more beautiful, a special gift just for him that only he got to enjoy, the chivalrous knot in his stomach that he, Frank Iero, could make her feel that good._

_Her body was trembling beneath him, her breathing heavy and her face flushed. They stared at each other for what felt like ages when he let out a groan and picked up his pace again._

_She wrapped her legs around his hips weakly, pulling him closer as the coils of intense pressure tightened, threatening to bubble over at any second._

_"Sh- Shit." Frank hissed through his teeth, his head hanging on his shoulders, his arms threatening to give out, his body in tense agony._

_His lips were parted as he tried to take in short gasps of air, his mouth drying out, his skin on fire, veins thrumming heatedly in anticipation._

_And then he tipped, hitting his climax like a wall of bricks with a loud moan. He sped up, coming hard and fast as he held on. His vision whiting out behind closed eyelids as saliva fell from his mouth in pure ecstasy._

_He rode himself out, small groans hitting the back of his throat as he stilled, a short spasm ending his high._

_He pulled out slowly and opened his eyes, looking down at her._

_He pulled the condom off, tying it before he dropped it beside him in his shoe, making a mental note to get rid of it later._

_She looked up at him, her eyes were wide but clouded, her lip between her teeth._

_"What?" He asked, his voice hoarse and rough._

_"Nothing." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down._

_He chuckled weakly, his lips attaching to hers when he rolled over onto the bed._

_"Jai?"_

_"Yeah, shit head?" She asked with a smile, turning to look at him as he pulled the fleece blanket over them._

_"Just a thought…" he began as he sat up on his elbow, resting his fist on his cheek._

_"And that is?"_

_"I don't know but I think I'm falling in love with you."_

The smell was what woke him, suddenly pulling him from his silent reverie.

"Shit!" He yelped, grabbing the pot by the handles and running to the sink, pouring the sudden torrent of water into the smoking pot. All of the water had evaporated and he was essentially cooking ramen like a fucking stir fry.

The pot hissed and bubbled as he set it down in the metal sink, running a hand through his hair, the bright pink blush of his faux pas evident on his cheeks and ears.

He closed the faucet and stared at the browning noodles, his appetite waning slightly, his stomach more preoccupied with the burning and butterflies he was experiencing.

"For fuck sake." He muttered down at his crotch as he closed his eyes, "I don't have time for this shit."

At his words, a small jolt of protest escaped him and he let out a moan, a quiet sound of gentle desperation and he knew that if he were to act on any of this, this very situation, he would never be able to see her the same. She was just a girl, an innocent girl of whom he barely knew and now here he was, questioning his morals.

He didn't want to jerk off because of her, the surreptitious action, he felt it wrong, she didn't deserve that level of disrespect from some guy she had just met.

And yet he couldn't just leave it, it ached and he knew it would only get worse.

He could try and get off thinking of someone, or anything else. Maybe even get it over with using a bit of porn, but there was always the chance that in his weakest moment he'd see those eyes and he'd lose himself all over again.

He just wanted to eat his noodles for god sake. He wanted to flop on the sofa and indulge in watching some cartoons or something.

But here he was still, white knuckles gripping the edge of the sink.

"God fuckin' dammit." He muttered, turning his back to the sink, closing his eyes as he slid his hand down over his stomach, frowning in concentration as he tried to remember the last porn video he had watched in hopes that he wouldn't be led astray.

 


End file.
